


Mistletoe and Holly

by AnansiAnansi



Series: Clexmas 2020 in the Love Lockdown Universe [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 7DaysofClexa, Clexmas (The 100), Clexmas20, Clexmas2020, Day 2 Mistletoe and Holly, F/F, Love Lockdown Clexmas scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnansiAnansi/pseuds/AnansiAnansi
Summary: Last minute Christmas shopping leads to a revelation.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Clexmas 2020 in the Love Lockdown Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068356
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	Mistletoe and Holly

Eyeing the line outside Mount Weather Co-op, Clarke sighed. “We’re not going to make it.” She worried her bottom lip. “I really need those chestnuts and the other things for the loaf.” She looked up at Lexa, eyes wide. “And you can’t make any mulled wine without wine!” 

Watching the mild panic set in, Lexa stroked her cheek, gently. “Babe, hey, it’s okay. We’ll get it done.” Resting her thumbs against Clarke’s jaw, she kissed her, feeling some of the tension dissipate. “How about we split up? You do Mount Weather, I’ll take care of the liquor store and meet you back here?”

Clarke, nodded, relief flooding her face. “Okay.” With a quick peck on Lexa’s lips, and an “I love you”, she was off to brave the last minute Christmas flood.

Lexa watched her, heart swelling a little at Clarke’s insistence for a full Christmas meal, even if it was just for the two of them. In the peaks and crashes of this time, she appreciated Clarke’s effort to grab the cheer wherever she could, and to infuse some pretense of normalcy in this strange, strange time of their lives.

Twenty minutes later, she closed up the back door of the Jeep, heaving a sigh of relief. 

“Mistletoe and holly?” She heard a voice call behind her. A grizzled man in an old wool coat held out a sprig of each, waving them under Lexa’s nose. “Five dollars each.” 

She eyed him; where in the world had he come from? She was certain he hadn’t been there when she had stepped out of the store. “Sure..” Fishing out a twenty-dollar bill, she exchanged it for the leaves. “Keep the change.” He tipped his head. “Merry Christmas, and good luck your way.” The serious sincerity in his tone made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

Setting them down on the seat beside her, she drove out of the parking lot. Looking in the rearview mirror, he was nowhere to be found. Shaking her head, Lexa sped back down the highway, back to Clarke. “Weird.” 

******

“Perfect timing.” Clarke handed her a couple of bags, turning around to return the cart. “Lexa!” Where’d you find the mistletoe?” Slipping into the driver’s seat, Lexa recounted the encounter. 

Clarke seemed unfazed; instead she batted her eyelashes at Lexa. “Guess this means we need to put it to good use.” Holding up the mistletoe over her head, she wiggled her eyebrows, drawing Lexa in to her.

“Hang on a sec.” Lexa pulled out her phone, holding it in front above them, as they kissed. They both giggled at the same time, realizing their face masks were still on. “Wow, they’ve actually become second nature.” Clarke yanked hers off, inhaling deeply.

“The pic’s really cute, though.” 

“Hey, that’s a feat. We make PPE look adorable.” Clarke stopped at Lexa’s half-smile. “What?”

“Want to be social official?”

Clarke found herself grinning from ear to ear. “Are you sure, Lex?”

Lexa nodded. “If you are. It’s time.” Clarke’s shy nod only told her she was right.

Fixing the lightning and effects, she quickly uploaded the masked mistletoe kiss to her Instagram account, tagging Clarke, as it cross-posted it to her other profiles simultaneously. 

Smiling to themselves, they drove home in silence, holding hands across the console. It felt like a milestone somehow, a reminder that no matter what, the horrors of this year were softened by the nugget of pure happiness they had found in each other.

Glancing down at her phone at a stoplight, Lexa saw the list of  _ Likes  _ piling up; the first one was Costia’s. 


End file.
